


spearb.exe

by aefiltering



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, bang chan spills the tea to jisung, changbin is a smart boi, changbin is soft for hyunjin, changbin is soft only for hyunjin, changjin - Freeform, food? FOOD, hacker!changbin, hyunjin is oblivious, hyunjin likes being taller than changbin, i do make lighthearted sex jokes, i don’t say they have crushes on eo but it’s obvious, i honestly don’t know what i made, i overused stay inside jokes, jilix are little shits but we love them, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aefiltering/pseuds/aefiltering
Summary: Changbin’s guide to being a tsundere1) Don’t meet Hwang Hyunjin2) Fail step 1一Welcome to the morning when Hyunjin’s laptop decides to be hacked and he enlists the help of one Seo Changbin to help him out. Ft. Jisung and Felix being the epitome of annoying best friends who say things you didn’t need to hear.一
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to cheekiesung,  
> here you go! i hope you enjoy! i love you!
> 
> to everyone else,  
> hey there, i hope you enjoy this mess i offer you. please enjoy a lot! i worked hard on this and i appreciate you all checking this out!

_ Ah yes, college. The most productive and memorable time of one’s life. Go study, they said, it’ll be fun, they said. 8 am classes are great, they said. You won’t need the energy of a young t-rex to get up out of your bed to attend these classes.  _

I type along to the teacher’s lecture on existential-humanistic theories. He was doing a complex dissection of Maslow’s pyramid and how that affects our society. 

_ Fun stuff. _

In the middle of typing a sentence my laptop freezes. The screen goes black and stops responding. No amount of pressing the start button did very much, the laptop had become completely unresponsive.

_ Now what? There was no stopping the teacher in his lecture. _

Suddenly the screen lights up with a red flower on the screen.

_ This isn’t my usual restart sequence. _

The text appearing on the bottom reads, ‘good luck.’

_ Yes, wow, thank you. Now what do I do? _

I scan the room for anyone who could help. There’s Bang Chan, he’s a music major. There’s Seungmin, he’s from literature. Then there's Changbin. Quiet emo-looking dude, I don’t know his major. I elbow Jisung sitting next to me.

“Hey, Jisung. That guy, Changbin. What’s his department?”

“Comp Sci, I think… Woah what’s up with your screen, man?”

“I dunno, can you email me the notes after class?”

“I don’t know, will I?”

“Dude…”

“Buy me sustenance and I will.”

“Food?”

“And some coffee, please.”

“Ugh, fine.”

He gives me a shit-eating grin and goes back to taking notes. I spend the rest of the class half following the professor and panicking about my info on the laptop. As the bell rings I bolt out of my seat to follow Changbin as he heads out the door. I call after him,

“Hey!”

He’s not listening though, he already has his earbuds in. I run up to him and tap his shoulder.

“Hey, Changbin right?”

He takes an earbud out,

“What?”

“I’m Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. And I need your help.”

He stops walking and looks at me.

“With what?”

“I think my laptop is malfunctioning…”

This seems to catch his interest. He turns his music off.

“Show me.”

I hand him my laptop and he looks at the red flower and the note. He raises a single eyebrow.  _ Which is kind of...hot? _

“What’s in this for me?”

“I’ll pay you…?”

“I’m not IT for repair.”

“I’ll help you with Physcology for the year and I’ll treat you to food. I’ll be your friend, whatever it takes Changbin.”

“Despite my obvious dislike for social interaction I probably need more. I’ll take you up on this but, Hwang, this isn’t something I can just type a couple of commands and fix so you’ll have to meet me at the library at 5?”

“5? But my classes of the day?”

He sighs, rolls his eyes and just casually. Just  _ casually _ hands me a whole laptop.

“Fine, goodness sakes. Here use this one for today. You’re damn lucky I don’t have programming today.”

“Dude, what are you a millionaire?”

“No, that’s not even mine, that's the colleges. Anyway get to class.”

He leaves me with both laptops and just saunters off.  _ Major Jisung energy? _

> 5:13 pm, same evening at the East Lawn Library.

I arrive late and rush into the library. Changbin is already there typing away at his laptop which sports Demon Slayer stickers. His legs are crossed daintily under the table. There is an empty chair next to him, which I immediately sink into. He continues to type not looking up,

“Nice to see you didn’t forget, Hwang.”

“Just drop the tsundere routine and call me Hyunjin.”

He sighs and puts his hand out for the laptop, eyes not meeting mine yet. I take it out and we open it to the same dialogue I saw this morning. Changbin plugs my laptop to his with this USB cord thing? And honestly, I don’t know what happens. He spends quite a bit of time reading and assessing it. In a few minutes he says,

“So I’m going to run a program on your laptop, okay?”

I nod, as he opens up a program labeled ‘gyu.exe’.  _ Cute. _ He begins to run the program, as it loads, he sits back and fidgets with the metal bracelets on his left wrist. We sit in complete silence while the loading bar remains firmly stuck at 12%. 

“Hey so, why’s your program labeled ‘gyu’?”

He chuckles,

“It was the name of my plushie from when I was younger.”

“Awww, that’s so cute.”

I smile and he looks up at me for the first time. I can see faintly smudged eyeliner on his eyes, which makes them bolder. He smiles back, revealing a row of white teeth. Almost automatically, I reach out to pat his head.

“Hey!”

The librarian passing makes a disapproving face at us and tells us to quiet down. We look at her and then back at each other, giggling silently like excitable middle schoolers.  _ Well, this just took a very soft turn. _ My phone chimes to Jisung’s text

一

_ rodent: i emailed the notes to you. what’re you up to? _

_ hairband: in the library getting my laptop fixed _

_ rodent: with lover boy? _

_ hairband: excuse you? _

_ rodent: chan-hyung caught you two giggling at each other _

_ hairband: i will personally fight you and chan-hyung _

_ rodent: i’d like to see you try pretty boy _

_ rodent: anyway enjoy your date ;) be safe okay? _

_ hairband: you sound like my mom _

_ rodent: since you don’t take care of yourself, i have to take care of you _

_ hairband: stfu _

_ hairband: i’ll fight you later _

_ rodent: love you too, jinnie _

一

The moment I lift my eyes back up, I see Changbin vaguely pouting at the screen. The program has loaded and he’s watching my computer page refresh. The screen stutters between black and white. A small munchlax appears on the white screen with the words ‘gyu was here’. The screen flickers a few times.  _ Black, white, white, black.  _ The munchlax prevails for a few minutes whilst Changbin types away at some source code aggressively. He sighs,

“This might take a while, you might want to start working on your work or whatever.”

I nod and get started on some assignments I’ve been procrastinating on. The screen continues to flicker. I work through limits and continuity from my multivariable calculus book. Changbin and I make eye contact quite so often, it’s almost distracting. I excuse myself to the bathroom and when I come back, the munchlax is gone. The flower is back and Changbin is staring at the screen upsetly.

“I didn’t find the right solution. Gyu is one of my best system flush programs.”

I put my arm on his shoulder to console him.

“It’s alright.”

He looks at the clock on his laptop. The time reads 8:41. 

“Hyunjin, I have to work on this some more.”

I look at him quizzically,

“I’m not leaving you with you my laptop. Besides, it’s not good manners.”

He sighs and rolls his shoulders,

“Then spend the night at my dorm or something. I don’t know.”

“Sure, as long it’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure it’s okay.”

一

I’ll be honest. There are two reasons why I’m okay with Hyunjin staying over. One, as an underground programmer I have seen this flower and I am determined to trace their IP and see what I can do. Two, Hyunjin is really nice to hang around. So, yes, welcome to Changbin’s master plan to make a friend.

“Hey, Hyunjin, are you hungry?”

“Yes, matter of fact I am.”

“Let’s get something to eat? I’ll pay.”

He tilts his head.

“But, I promised to treat you.”

“That can be another day, it’s my treat today.”

He shrugs and smiles, his eyes turn upward into crescents. We walk into the chilly night, talking animatedly about our classes. He speaks animatedly about his classes, laughter flowing freely from the both of us. For the first time, in quite a while I enjoy myself. Hyunjin is a free flowing spirit, laughter and joy come to him naturally. We walk along the sidewalk outside the cold campus hoping to catch the 9 pm bus downtown and then take the late-night metro back to the campus. 

As we distance ourselves from the silent academic side of campus and approach the sorority buildings, the Friday night atmosphere makes itself more obvious. Conversation flits down from the upper floors of buildings. In the far distance Hyunjin sees the bus arrive. Instinctively, he grabs my wrist and begins to run, so that we don’t miss the bus. The contact produces butterflies in my stomach. There’s no time to dwell on that though, he positively yanks me onto the bus, which was almost fully filled. He waves to a boy on the bus, Jisung I think, who winks at him mischievously, before blending into the crowd. Hyunjin sighs, evidently in mock annoyance,

“Ignore Jisung there, where do you wanna eat?”

I shrug, giving him the liberty of choice. He grins and gives me puppy eyes,

“Can we go to that cheap sushi place downtown? Please?”

I sigh, far too enamoured with him to say no. Besides, I’ve been saving up for a few months for a nice occasion and Hyunjin seems like a perfectly good reason to spend my money.  _ Goodness, Seo Changbin, what have you gone and done to yourself? _

I nod and smile as he gasps in joy and wraps me up in a grateful hug. I’ve not touched on this before but our height difference is almost embarrassing yet, he seems to exploit it a lot. The bus lurches into town and empties all of us onto the streets. The crowd dissolves into the city, leaving us to find the sushi place. We enter the place a few minutes later, because it is not far from the bus stop. While we eat I learn a lot about Hyunjin. He’s an only child, he studies criminology and he likes to dance. Oh, and he hates eggplant. He also said he’d like to show me his freestyle one day. We board the metro some twenty minutes later. The carriage is empty, save for a few late night workers going home. The metro makes a stop outside the suburbs where they all get down. The train makes the stop ten minutes from our college. Our conversation has now evaporated and is replaced by comfortable silence. I give my roommate Felix a quick text.

一

_ pabbit: hey i got someone coming over tonight _

_ sunshine: don’t worry about it, i’m out this weekend feel free to use my bed if you all don’t share ;) _

_ pabbit: felix, please _

_ sunshine: nice to see you’re getting some action _

_ pabbit: i regret everything _

_ sunshine: as u should _

一

The building is still alive as we walk in. Music buzzes from behind doors as well raucous laughter. I unlock my door to let Hyunjin in who instantly kicks his shoes off and finds a spot on my bed.

“You sure got comfortable fast.”

He winks,

“Anything for you baby uwu.”

“Did you just say ‘uwu’?”

“Yes uwu.”

“You’re so annoying.”

He makes the uwu face at me and buries his face into one of his textbooks. I hook our laptops together and wait for the connection to establish. I give him another headsup,

“Hey, I’m going to run another program on your laptop okay?”

“Okay, what’s this one called?”

“SpearB.exe.”

“Ooh, not as soft as Gyu but okay.”

“Gyu is a system flush program while SpearB is an override program. Basically SpearB is an angry boi.”

“Ooh, cool.”

It takes a while for the program to work it out, a few hours and until one am Hyunjin and I share intermittent conversation. Sometime after that I get lost in tracking the original program, labelled ‘Miroh.exe’ to it’s IP address. 

It is now in the young hours of the night. My fluorescent lamp is the only light in the room. Hyunjin is fast asleep, his face gently smiling. I turn the lamp off and go back to working. He will be happy to have his laptop back tomorrow.  _ Changbin, what have you gotten yourself into? _


	2. smile with me in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched him for a moment as his figure disappeared. I followed him as the wet drops blurred my glasses. He turns around and waves at me, obviously very excited. His eyes bunched into little moons. We jaywalked across the intersection. A small price to pay for such a vivid memory. We entered the station all out of breath.  
> “I love you too, Seo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there this has been super long in the making! i apologize for that as i had exams! thanks for coming by though!

“Hey. Hyunjin, wake up. Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Huh?”

“Wake up.”

“5 minutes.”

I rolled over.

“Dude move over then. I want five minutes of sleep too.”

“No, go sleep on Felix’s bed.”

“No, you. Now move.”

I begrudgingly grumble and rollover. He kicks his shoes off. The bed was not made to accommodate both of us. The bed creaks very loudly, and I leap off the bed, startled.

“Well, what’s wrong?”

“Help me move the mattress.”

We shift it off the bed to see the cracked slats.

“Oh. Dude, I am so sorry.”

He giggles,

“Don’t be stupid, it’s always been like that.”

“Now that you’re awake let’s go get lunch?”

I raise my eyebrows,

“Lunch?”

“It’s a weekend, you need to eat. I’ll pay.”

“No, I’ll pay for lunch. I also need groceries so you’re coming with me”

“Oh, so you wanna have lunch with me?”

“Precisely.”

“Might as well ask me out on a date then Mr. Subtle.”

“Oh alright, pretty boy.”

He grabs my wrist and spins me onto the bed, pinning me down. He brings his face closer to mine, from where I can see his burning red ears. His deep voice crackles over his embarrassed tone.

“Hwang, will you go on a date with me?”

“Ah, back to calling me Hwang, are we?”

He covers his face and topples onto the bed next to me mumbling something along the lines of ‘I can’t do this shit.’ I smile at his shy demeanor. 

“Sure, I’ll go on a date with you.”

He drops his hands away from his face.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, for sure, Binnie.”

I ruffle his fluffy brown hair. He groans,

“Don’t call me that, please.”

“No can do.”

He curls in on himself and mutters ‘death.’ My cell phone dings,

一

_rodent: oi hyunnie. where are you?_

_hairband: at changbins dorm_

_rodent: ooh getting it on i see, u free today?_

_hairband: no i got stuff to do_

_rodent: what kind of stuff??_

_hairband: a date_

_rodent: with changbin is it? finally getting laid, are we?_

_hairband: stfu jisung_

_rodent: as u wish_

_hairband: besides shouldn’t u be cuddling with minho hyung or something?_

_rodent: i wish_

_hairband: why whats the matter? did he do something?_

_rodent: oh no no, nothing of the sort, he just went to his grandma’s. he misses his cats u see and he wanted to take me but that dickhead of my professor made me attend office hours yesterday and i couldn’t go. but he’ll be back this afternoon so i’ll get my cuddles later_

_hairband: oh okay good :)_

_rodent: that smiley face is very threatening_

_hairband: yeah yeah whatever. ill be home this evening tho_

_rodent: sweet, i’ll get you something to eat and then we can do our english thing together_

_hairband: i’ll get groceries, see you later sung_

_rodent: okay love you hyunnie stay safe use protection_

_hairband: remind me why we’re friends again_

_rodent: because you love me_

_hairband: jisung wtf_

_rodent: :))_

一

I hear keys in the lock and the doorknob turns. Changbin sits up as a freckled boy with white hair pokes his head through the door. He nearly yells, his deep voice resonating against the thin plywood walls of the room,

“Hey, Changbin! I’m sorry I’m back early-”

Changbin pops out of bed to instantly embrace him.

“Felix!”

Felix promptly drops his suitcase to greet him. He wiggles his eyebrows,

“Heyyy, I know I came home early, am I interrupting?”

The shorter huffs and pushes him on to the empty bed.

“Shut up. Anyway Hyunjin, this is Felix. Felix, Hyunjin.”

Felix with his face still in his pillow mumbles a ‘hey dude’. 

“Dude, did you travel overnight?”

“Yeah, hey, could grab my stuff from downstairs, please? I couldn’t carry it all up here.”  
“Noo, do it yourself.”

“Please?”

Changbin sighs and disappears downstairs. 

“Hyunjin, right? Heard you like Changbin. Fair warning, hurt him and I’ll hurt your face.”

“What?”

“Fair play that’s all. You’re taking him out. Just don’t make him sad.”

“I promise I’m a nice guy, dude. I won’t hurt your friend.”

Felix breaks into a big grin and throws a pillow at me. I catch it and throw it back at him. Changbin kicks the door and re-enters. He drops the suitcase and looks at Felix.

“Give him the ‘talk’ did you?”

“The usual, over easy, not hard-boiled.”

“Sounds like an order of eggs. Anyway don’t mind him, Hyunjin, let’s go. He’s way too soft to hurt anyone.”

Felix scoffs in disbelief,

“I’ll have you know I have a black belt in taekwondo.”

“Please, you’re a fucking ray of sunshine. You cried after you accidentally killed a bug.”

“Shut up.”

“Grab your stuff, giant, let’s go.”

“My laptop?”

“No I still got a few things to do with it, I’ll give it back before lunch. Put it in my bag.”

“Cool, cool. Where are we going?”

“Cheap coffee shop uptown.”

“Understandable. Also, have a great day, Felix.”

Felix, now just starting a bag of shrimp chips, gives us the leni face and tosses something at Changbin. We close the door and head out to catch the metro.

“So, can we stop by the department store on the way back? Please?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“We can get bubble tea at that place near the store instead of coffee?”

“You know what that sounds perfect, that way we don’t have to get on the trains twice.”

一

_I wonder if I’m spending just a bit too much time with Hyunjin? What if he thinks I’m weird? Oh, man just keep it together. Now is no time to lose it._

I snap out of my mind to look at Hyunjin as we stand on the platform. The muted light of the cloudy afternoon strikes his face in stripes, highlighting his eyes and his lips. A pen sits loosely on the crest of his ear, barricading a landslide of bleached hair, which has faded over time. The ends are messy and unbrushed but hold the look of being cared for. He rocks gently back and forth on the balls of his feet. The indistinct chatter of the station washes over the silence like a blanket. He bites his lower lip unconsciously, fiddling with his backpack strap. The train arrives at the station and the doors puff open. We board the train as it jerks into a rolling gait. The carriage is full, practically packed. The poles are completely occupied and I can’t reach the handles hanging from the top of the train. I huff and satisfy myself by just standing there, hoping I won’t fall. It’s fine for the first minute or so, but the train breaks and I tumble forward, tripping on someone’s bag and catching myself on someone’s shoulder. Correction, Hyunjin’s shoulder. He looks at me, somewhat startled.

“What happened?”

“I, uh, fell.”

He gives me a soft smile and pats his arm holding on to the handle. Blushing angrily, I huff,

“I’m not that short.”

“Okay, champ.”

He takes my hand and firmly places it on his arm. The heat under my cheeks spreads to my ears and I look down. Hyunjin giggles and looks forward. Finally, finally, the train stops by the busy intersection.

We hop off and head toward the supermarket complex. We make our way in through the parking lot, we exchanged numbers. _This is historic, the last time I gave anyone my number was Felix, about a year ago._ I ask him,

“Hey, you want boba first or should we go later?”

“Boba first, I’ll pay.”

“Heck yes.”

Hyunjin orders peach milk tea, which is...disgusting to say the least.

“Why would you drink milk tea? That’s disgusting.”

“It tastes good. Besides it’s not like you have any better taste, you hang out with me.”

“Oh shut up, I have plenty of good taste. And you're decent company, even if I do say so myself.”

“Being soft are we?”

He elbows me, throwing me off-balance. I end up ordering passion fruit black tea with only 50% percent sugar because I’m healthy like that. As we head to the store, I watch the overcast clouds. The sky rumbles and the grey clouds seem to darken more. Hyunjin picks a cart, which turns out to have a squeaky wheel. Hyunjin likes skating along with the cart, much to the dismay of the elderly shoppers in the store. He rolls off without much warning leaving me to run along behind him. After running along with him all the way till the dairy aisle, I finally take hold of the cart.

“Your turn now, loser.”

I put my tea in the cart’s cupholder and roll off. Hyunjin objects in the distance and follows me, arms full of instant noodles. A full hour later, we finish up and check out with 95% of the cart being instant food. I chide Hyunjin on his food choices on the way out. We share the duty of carrying four bags between us. 

Outside, the sky rumbled and rain poured off the roof of the supermarket.

“Hey, so about that…I don’t have an umbrella.”

Hyunjin cracks into a giant smile and pulls me toward an empty spot near the outside of the building. We sat down on the ground, sipping the now lukewarm bubble tea. The clouds rumble and we watch people get into their cars complaining about the rain. 

I work on the laptop and hand it back to him.

“Here you go. My part of the deal is over, Hwang.”

“Oh goodness stop with the last name. Do I need to call you Seo?”

“Uh, okay whatever. Here you go. Not like it matters anyway.”

“Drop the tsundere routine. This is the second time. WIll you never learn, Binnie?”

“I- Binnie? Again?”

“Yep. Just Binnie from now on. You need friends, you said so yourself.”

“I think Felix is enough. You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Oh, come to think of it I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I- I didn’t mean it like that, Hyunjin. I’m sorry. I’m not good with words.”

“I know, I’m just joking. You got so scared.”

“Well, I-”

“It’s okay I know you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Why do you think I’m here. Spending so much time with you? Taking you out on dates?”

I watch him stare into the distance, his mind roaming with dreams that will never cross into reality. He puts his cup down. 

“Come on.”

“Where? What- why?”

“Into the rain.”

“We’re going to get wet.”

“That’s the point. Let’s go.”

I pick up the bags, unhappy about getting wet.

“No pouty face.”

He presses my nose and runs across the parking lot. I watched him for a moment as his figure disappeared. I followed him as the wet drops blurred my glasses. He turns around and waves at me, obviously very excited. His eyes bunched into little moons. We jaywalked across the intersection. _A small price to pay for such a vivid memory._ We entered the station all out of breath. 

“I love you too, Seo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! i hope you enjoyed this! this chapter was added on as a request! so thank you for bearing with me! if you liked this please consider checking out my other works, following me on twitter @aaethering, dropping a comment for me or simply giving me a kudos! anything works! thanks for checking me out!

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i hope you enjoyed this! this is officially my longest one-shot so thank you for bearing with me! if you liked this please consider checking out my other works, following me on twitter @aaethering, dropping a comment for me or simply giving me a kudos! anything works! thanks for checking me out!


End file.
